Hello, My Name is Fate
by Cole. Just Cole
Summary: Bella and Edward are both orphans, when they are adopted can they help each other to this new life with people who love them? Sorry it the summary isn't good, the story should be better! Sorry Story is on hopefully Temporary Hiatus!
1. Adopting Bella

_Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction so review and be brutal! I want the truth people! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own, and am no where close to owning, any of the Twilight characters! They belong to Stephenie Meyer; tell her how great they are!_

Chapter One

Adopting Bella

**Hello, My Name Is**

**Isabella Swan**

That's what I had to wear on my shirt. Every time potential parents walk into the orphanage I have to dress up and wear this stupid name tag. I don't know why I bother, I've lived here since I was two and no one had ever adopted me and now at 16 I had no hope of being adopted.

I looked up from my worn copy of Wuthering Heights and saw a lot of young couples walking around looking for their perfect child. I felt a pang in my heart, no one would want me. I returned to reading my book and when the little bell rang signaling that someone was walking into the room, I ignored it.

Then, all of a sudden, I was flying through the air, squealing as my body lost contact with the floor.

Then a loud booming voice said," You're perfect!"

"Emmett!" yelled a very attractive blonde. "Put her down and stop treating her like a toy."

The guy, Emmett, sighed and put me down while mumbling apologies.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I told both of them. "You just startled me." I looked them both over, Emmett was huge, as in muscular, I doubted this guy had any fat on him at all, and he was attractive. He had short brown hair, cheerful brown eyes, and a huge smile. The woman looked like a model, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Both of them were wearing designer type clothes. Great, I thought, rich people, they'll probably want one of the babies. "Do you ant me to show you to the nursery room?" I asked.

Emmett frowned and said, "No, we're wanting to adopt a teenager, and I thought that… aren't you… sorry I thought you were one of the orphans," he rambled.

I was confused, why would it matter if I was an orphan, I was to plain to be wanted by people like these anyways. "No, I am an orphan. There are probably some younger teens in the rec room if you want to see them," I offered.

The blonde spoke up then, "What about you? Don't you want to be adopted?"

"Well I did, but I gave up on that a long time ago, now I'm only waiting until I turn eighteen to move out," I explained, not mentioning the fact that I still wanted to be adopted.

"Why'd you give up on be adopted?" Emmett asked.

"Well," I started, "after living here for fourteen years I guess my optimism is pretty low." Both of them looked shocked at what I had said. "What?" I asked.

"Fourteen years?" the blonde asked, an appalled look on her face, then one of determination took over and she grabbed Emmett and pulled him away to have a whispered conversation with him. Not wanting to eavesdrop I returned to my book. When I looked up again they were gone, I sighed. They seemed really nice, I thought, depressed. As I returned to my book a single tear ran down my cheek.

_Hey guys, sorry it's short but I wanted to know what ya'll thoguht of it before I did more, so review!_


	2. Adopting Bella, Part Two

_Okay then! Here you go! Sorry it's short! The next one will be longer hopefully! _

_Disclaimer: Twilight is cool, Twilight is grand, i will never own it, and never can._

Chapter Two

BPOV

Emmett and the blonde had been gone for thirty minutes when the owner of the orphanage walked in. "Good afternoon Mrs. Breshears." Mrs. Breshears is about 45 and she has short brown hair, a dancer's body build, and a very kind heart. _(hehe that's for you sphinx!)_

"Good afternoon Bella," she said. "Can you come with me for a moment?"

"Of course."

I followed her into one of the offices and I saw the blonde and Emmett sitting at a table.

"Bella," Mrs. Breshears began. "If you'll accept them, Emmett and Rosalie would like to adopt you."

OMC. I was stunned, they actually wanted to adopt me! Seriously adopt me! Then I realized that I was standing there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open. Emmett chuckled. I then snapped my mouth shut and blushed slightly. A smile appeared on my face as I squealed and flew at them, hugging them tightly. They hugged me back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I kept on repeating, until finally I started crying. The blonde, Rosalie, enveloped me into a hug, holding me tight, attempting to calm me.

"Is something wrong?" I heard Emmett whisper to Mrs. B.

"No," she said. "Bella's hope had gone and now she's getting adopted. It's just a little overwhelming," she explained. "Actually I can't understand why no one has ever shown any interest before; she's a sweetheart, intelligent too."

My tears finally stopped, "Sorry," I whispered, embarrassed.

"It's fine," Rosalie said. "How about we go pack up your stuff and Emmett can finish the paper work."

I nodded and showed her up to my room. My room was tiny so I got to have it to myself and it was practically empty, I didn't own much.

"Hmm," she said, frowning as she looked in my closet and drawers. "We definitely need to go shopping with Alice," she said more to herself than to me.

Five minutes later we walked downstairs with a backpack and a duffle bag holding all of my possessions. I said my goodbyes to the orphans and the staff, gave Mrs. B a big hug and then I walked out of the orphanage with my new parents.

_Well, there you go! Please review!_

_Oh and thanks to _Fiery Dragon164 _for the review!_


	3. Adopting Edward

_Here you go! Chapter three! I might not be able to update for a couple of days! I have a basketball tournament this weekend and my little sister has a ballet recital soo... Anyways Chapter Three, Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, any of the series, any of the characters, or any thing!_

Chapter Three

EPOV

**Hello, My Name is**

**Edward Mason**

"Hi Edward, would you please show us where the babies are?" a chubby woman asked me after she read my horrid nametag.

"Sure," I replied.

I led her to the nursery room and then I went back to my position by the stereo. This is all I would do the entire time the potential parents are here, sit, smile, and listen to music. The other orphans and I had to deal with this once a month. Although most of the kids got lucky and were adopted, some of us weren't… well, actually, it's only me. I've lived here for ten years, that's six years longer than anyone else.

I sighed and then started messing with the stereo. I looked up for a moment and saw a tall blonde guy staring at me. When he saw that I had noticed, he smiled tapped a short pixyish woman on the shoulder and then pointed to me. She followed his finger and found me. She got a huge smile on her face and then came over to me, she was practically skipping.

"Hi, we've been looking for you everywhere," she said when she got to me. "My name is Alice Whitlock and this is my husband, Jasper." She was bouncing slightly as she was talking; she looked like a kid in a candy store, except this kid had already had way too much candy!

I nodded in greeting, I was slightly confused by her greeting, but decided to ignore it. Then I pointed to my name tag and said, "Edward Mason." Alice was really short, probably just under five feet. She had short, spikey black hair and hazel green eyes.

"Would you stand up please Edward?" she asked.

"Sure," I said slightly confused. She then started to study me as if I was a slab of meat at the butcher's.

"Hmm," she mumbled softly. "Works out… tall… handsome... Okay the review is done. You're exactly as I imagined, your only thing wrong with you is the clothes but that's fixable. Rose and I'll just have to take you shopping."

"Okay then. Why was I "reviewed"?" I asked, and yes I did use air quotes.

She looked up at me, it looked like she was trying to find out if I was stupid. "Because we're adopting you, of course if you don't want to be adopted, that's a completely different story."

I looked from her to Jasper, who hadn't said anything the entire time. "Why would you adopt me? Don't you want someone, I don't know, younger?"

"No, we don't want anyone younger," Jasper said, finally he speaks! "It you'll have us, we'd like to be your parents."

I decided to take a moment to think. I've always wanted someone to adopt me, but I always imagined it happening earlier in my life. They seem like nice people, although Alice looks a little hyper for my taste. Jasper seem pretty cool though, really quiet, but all right. Then I decided, hey, why not! I looked up at them both to see them looking at me anxiously, Alice was chewing on her lip and it was obvious that she was worried I was going to say no. Jasper's face showed no emotions but his eyes said everything, he felt just like his wife.

"Are you sure?" I asked one more time to be safe.

"Edward, will please stop asking that! We've already been over this! We want you, not a slobbery baby, to come live with us!" Alice said rather forcefully.

Okay then that settles it, "Then I would love to come live with you."

Alice then screamed slightly and jumped up to give me a hug. "Come on then," she said, "we have to go fill out the paperwork. Actually you go pack and we'll do the paper work, that way we can leave faster! I'm sure you've seen enough of this place."

"Definitely," I said. "I've lived here for ten years." Ten long, dreary years.

"Ten years!" she screamed. "In this place! OMC hurry up Jasper he's probably getting more depressing by the minute! The building will start rubbing off on him!"

I chuckled lightly as tiny Alice dragged her really tall husband towards the managers office. I then went to pack my belongings. It didn't take long, I only had enough stuff to fill a duffle bag. I said goodbye to everyone, and then I met Alice and Jasper in the hallway. Alice linked arms with me and then led me out the door, and into my new life.

_Well I hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews from:_

Fiery Dragon164

Lisha K.

BellaxEdward4evr

bearhug946

_Okay! Thanks again and review!! _


	4. Plain White Walls

_Hey Everyone! I'm so so so so so sorry! I never meant for ya'll to have to wait this long! I just never found time to get on to update! So here's the long overdue chapter four!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, any of it!  
_

BPOV

We pulled into a beautiful two story log house that had a monster garage right by it, probably for Emmett's monster of a jeep. There was only one house anywhere near here and it was a two story log house as well, so I asked who lived there.

"Oh," said Rosalie. "Those are our best friends, Alice and Jasper Whitlock. Hey Em, did you remember to tell Ali that we were adopting today?"

"Uh, was I supposed to?" he replied.

"Oh, no, she's gonna be pissed," she said, and when she saw my confused expression she explained. "She's adopting to, and we were going to do it on the same day, but I guess we just beat her to it. Oh well, she'll get over it. Especially when I tell her we have to go shopping."

Then we grabbed my stuff and headed into the house. The inside of the house was littered with weights and car and fashion magazines.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed from up the stairs. "Your room's up here!"

Rosalie sighed. "You'll get used to him eventually, he's a kid at heart." We went up the stairs and I saw only two doors, one to a bathroom and one to what I'm guessing is my bedroom. Emmett was standing in the room, which had a bed, a desk with a computer, a phone, stereo, black carpeting, and plain white walls.

"It's not much, yet, but you can get everything you need to fix this place up when we go shopping later," Rosalie told me. "Speaking of which I need to call Alice." She then pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Hey Ali!" she said. "Do you want to go shopping in about thirty minutes? Why? Oh, no reason," she said giving me a wink. "No, you drive there and I'll meet you in the mall at the water fountain. Okay, see you in a few."

"I'm guessing that we're going to surprise her?" I asked.

"Yep, that's the plan."

"Okey-dokie then, I'll see you ladies later, I'll get Jasper and we can hang out," Emmett said as he kissed Rose on the cheek and gave me a quick hug.

"Well Bella, let's go shopping!"

EPOV

I am sitting in the best car I've ever been in! It's a yellow 911 Turbo, it's Alice's car, apparently Jasper doesn't like to drive much. And hour and a half after we left the orphanage we pulled into the driveway to a nice two story log house.

"This is where you live?" I asked.

"Yeah! Isn't it the cutest thing ever! Rose and Em's is just like it!" With that Alice pointed to the only house near there's. The only difference was the huge car garage in the back and the monster Jeep in front of the house.

"Whose Rose and Em?" I asked.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention them huh? They're our bestest friends ever!" she exclaimed. Then her smile dropped to a frown," and we forgot to tell them we were adopting today! Shoot! We were supposed to adopt together… oh, well. Let's go put your stuff in your new room!"

Wow, I thought, keeping up with her will be fun. She then led me upstairs and into one of the two doors up there.

"That's your bathroom," she said pointing to the door on the right. "And this is your room!" She threw the left door open and my jaw dropped. The inside of the room was al black, red, and white.

The walls and ceiling were black with white trim and the rug is a deep red. There was a black leather couch, a big clack iron bed with a red comforter and white sheets and a baby Grand Piano in one corner. It was my dream room. Alice was giggling and jumping with delight.

"How did you… when did you…" I stammered.

She giggled and said, "I just had a feeling this is what it should look like. All we need is clothes for you and…" she was cut off by the song Crank dat by Soulja Boy coming from her pocket. "Oh! It's Rose!" she said and then she answered it. "Hey Rose! Of course I want to go shopping! I always want to go shopping, but why do you want to go shopping so quickly? Should we carpool? Sounds like a plan! Okay, see ya!"

I waited for her to put up her phone before asking, "So, I guess we're going shopping now?"

"Uh huh! Jazz!" she yelled. "We're going shopping! You go find Emmett and do manly things!"

Seconds later Jasper appeared in my room, gave Alice a quick kiss and patted me on the back, and then he ran out of the house.

Then Alice turned to me and said, "Let's go!"

_Okay, so I know I don't deserve it but a review would be nice, so click away!_


	5. Clothing Dilemma

_Hey guys! Here's chapter five! Thank you for your support and reviews! They mean a lot to me! Well enjoy!_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Clothing Dilemma**_

**BPOV**

After Rosalie and I got to the mall we went to wait for Alice at the water fountain.

"Hey Bella," Rose said. "Would you mind going and getting us some drinks?"

"Of course not," I said, and she gave me some money.

"Diet Coke please."

I walked over to the McDonald's and got our drinks. After I pad I started walking back to the fountain when I saw a bronze haired guy hiding behind one of the fake trees. I decided to be friendly to say hello and see what he was doing.

"Hey!" I yelled, and startled, he spun around for me to see the most gorgeous pair of green eyes I'd ever seen.

"Don't do that!" He exclaimed while clutching his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Then he gave me a crooked grin and said, "My Name Is Edward, by the way."

I giggled, "Hi Edward, My Name Is Bell, and I'm sorry about your heart."

He chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it." I took a second to look him over and I have to say, I've never seen anyone like him. He has to be the hottest guy in the world. He has toned, but not beefy, arms and his shirt hugged him slightly to show off a chiseled body. He's about 6 feet tall, maybe taller, and is a giant compared to my startling height of 5'2".

"Um… Would you mind telling me what you're doing behind the wonderful fake scenery?" I asked.

"Oh," he said. "Nothing…"

"Well I have to go give this to my mom, so bye," I said lamely. I started to walk towards the fountain when I heard him say, "Wait! I have to go that way to. We can walk together."

"Okay," I smiled looking up at him.

When we got to the fountain I saw Rose talking to a really short woman with short, spiky black hair.

"Hey Rosalie, here's your diet coke," I said as I handed her, her drink. The little one was staring at me with her mouth hanging open. To tell the truth the pixie was starting to creep me out!

"Oh no you didn't!" Alice exclaimed looking from me to Rose.

Then Edward said, "Hey Alice, what's wrong?" Oh, so this is Alice, Rose's friend, I wonder why Edward knew her.

"Well I did and apparently I'm not the only one," Rose told Alice. Then she turned to me and said, "Bella meet Alice, Alice meet my new daughter, Bella."

I stuck my hand out to Alice and she shook it. Then she said, "Edward this is Rosalie, Rose this is my new son, Edward."

Then it finally clicked, I turned to Edward and exclaimed, "Hey! We're neighbors!"

"So it would seem," he replied cheerfully. Can life get any better? I'm going to be living next to a guy who's hotter than an Abercrombie model!

Then Alice looked at me and said, "Turn." I was confused but I did as she asked. "Hmm," she said. "She has the same problem as Edward, so this shouldn't be too bad." I glanced at Edward and I couldn't see anything wrong with him.

"Clothes," he and Rose said at the same time.

Alice then dragged us all into store after store. I tried to tell them that I didn't need that many clothes but they wouldn't listen to me.

"Okay everybody other than shopping for stuff for Bella's room, we only have one more store to go to," Alice announced.

I sighed in relief, there's only so much shopping that I can take. I wasn't ever paying attention to what store we were going into, and then I heard Alice and Rose giggling, I looked up at Edward and his cheeks were tinged pink, then I saw what store we were at and let's just say I turned into a tomato. We were going into a Victoria's Secret. I stopped in my tracks; I was not going in there with Edward here.

Rose noticed my hesitation, so she came and forced me into the store. Edward and Alice were already in there, and Alice looked like she was trying to drown herself in lingerie.

I looked up at Rose and asked, "How much underwear does Alice need?"

She just laughed and said, "That's not for her."

And then to prove her correct I was forced into a dressing room. "Here you go Bella," Alice said as she tossed the pile in after me.

Grumbling I ripped off my shirt and was getting ready to take my bra off when I looked up to find a pair of green eyes staring at me.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**EPOV**

We had been shopping all day and I was ready to leave. The only good thing was that I had the most beautiful brown eyed girl walking by me the entire time. Bella's short, but taller than Alice, and she has long chestnut brown hair and really pale skin.

Now, I really want to go home, because we were just dragged into Victoria's Secret. Alice and Rose had just pushed Bella into a dressing room. Movement over in Bella's dressing room caught my attention. The curtain to her dressing room hadn't closed completely, and she had just taken her shirt off. The gentleman in me told me to look away, but I couldn't help but start at her. She was so beautiful. Then she started reaching us to unclasp her bra, but she looked up to find me staring at her. She gasped, turned bright red and then pulled the curtain shut.

A few minutes later she walked out of the dressing room with her face still flushed with embarrassment. She wouldn't make eye contact with me. I was ashamed of myself for looking, but really I couldn't help it. A creature as beautiful as her was made to be looked upon.

Alice and Rose were oblivious to our new shyness as they paid for the… unmentionables.

Alice decided that we could eat before we went shopping for stuff for Bella's room. The food court was on the other side of the mall so we had to walk by the fountain to get there. When we were just passing it Bella suddenly tripped on the air and starting falling… straight into the fountain! As she let out a startled scream I jumped over to try and catch her, but instead we both ended up in the fountain.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**BPOV**

I was completely mortified that Edward had seen me half-naked, and I think I invented a new shade of red. My blush had just turned to a light pink when we were passing the fountain on the way to lunch, when I suddenly tripped. I screamed as I saw myself falling into the fountain. Edward who had, of course, seen me trip jumped over to try and save me, but instead I ended up dragging him in with me.

Heat, once again, flooded my face as Edward and I sat in the fountain, completely soaked. "I'm so sorry Edward!" I yelled as he stood up."

He laughed, "It's okay Bella, it was my fault." And despite my embarrassment I couldn't help but stare at him. His wet shirt clung to his perfectly defined body, and… wait… wet shirt. Oh no! I'm wearing a white shirt today! Edward seemed to come to the same realization as a light flush appeared on his face.

"Umm…" she stuttered. "H…How about we get out of here."

My embarrassment didn't allow me to speak but I nodded in agreement. After he helped me up and out of the fountain Rosalie grabbed me and we hurried to the bathroom so I could change into some of my new clothes. As I was changing all I could think was, If Edward saw me half-naked one more time today, I would probably combust from embarrassment.

_There it is! If you liked it review! And if you didn't you can review too! _


	6. AU: Sorry

Hey guys… Sorry it's been awhile but I've been thinking and I've decided to put this on temporary hiatus. I know I know I'm sorry but I've no idea what to do with this and have completely lost the will to write it! I'm planning on this being temporary but… that may change… idk. Well then, here's goodbye for now.

Apologies

~Cole


End file.
